


Loyalty

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, eliot beats himself up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot Spencer is loyal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

Loyalty

Prompt: Loyal

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer

Pairings: None

If there was one redeeming quality about Eliot Spencer, which he personally didn't think there was, it was his loyalty. He never forgot his debts, and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to pay them. If a friend called, he would come running. When he offered favors, he did so knowing full well that they would be collected upon.

This was something that also applied to his crew. He was always there when one of them needed him. Most of the time they didn't even notice it, which was the way that Eliot liked it. It was the care he put into preparing dinner on the nights they all ate at Nate's apartment. It was in the way he protected them fiercely. It was the way that he tended to their wounds, even though they were perfectly capable on their own.

Eliot Spencer was many things: a hitter, a retrieval specialist, a soldier of fortune; but most of all, he was loyal.


End file.
